Severus Malfoy
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Severus is Lucius's little 'brother.' A series of chapters about who he takes care of Severus with his wife's help. Sweet little fluff stories. NO SLASH. A very warm/ family fic. Sequel to Lucius bathes Severus.
1. Chapter 1

"Severus, why won't you shower or bathe?" Lucius demanded, eyeing his 'younger brother' who sat in a recliner while he and his wife sat on a sofa in Malfoy manor. It had been a pleasant even at Malfoy manor, with just the three of them discussing current world events, when Lucius felt the moment was now to address the delicate issue.

He watched Severus freeze and flush, comfortable enough to show his true emotions around Lucius and Narcissa rather than his usual mask. "I don't understand what the big deal is Lucius." He said waspishly. "And I don't appreciate you and Narcissa jumping on the 'Severus is a greasy git' bandwagon." He added surely.

"We aren't jumping on that awful bandwagon." Narcissa assured. "But Lucius and I are starting to suspect the reason you don't shower or bathe is not because you don't find it necessary."

"Oh?" Severus raised a brow, not meeting Lucius or Narcissa's eyes.

"We think you're afraid, Severus. Of water." Lucius came right out with it, wondering why had not noticed such an issue earlier on.

"We are not here to judge or tease, Severus. It was just an observation." Narcissa purred, careful to avoid hurting Severus's pride.

"Fine." Severus spit. "You're right." He growled, blushing and staring down at the carpet. "A grown man is afraid of water."

"If you're waiting for us to laugh, Severus, it's not going to happen. This is a serious problem." Lucius explained. "Let us help you."

"How!? You don't think I've tried everything!?" Severus lashed out like usual when he was embarrassed, so neither Malfoy took it personally.

Lucius straightened up and looked Severus in the eyes. "Narcissa and I read a book, Severus, about extreme fear of water. A phobia so severe that a person can't even bathe or shower. We read about how to help you."

"I already tried the gradual exposure, Lucius. It doesn't work." Severus stressed.

"This was a more...unconventional method." Narcissa explained. "But Lucius and I looked into it, and it yields very good results."

"What is it?" Severus demanded, looking confused.

"Keep in mind, Severus, that you are entitled to say no." Lucius reminded. "But the book suggested that people who so greatly fear the water have been traumatized or abused with water used as a weapon."

Severus nodded. "Yes, you know my father used to dunk me in a tub full of scalding water."

"Yes. And the book suggested that when parents do something so awful, it registers with a person until it can be undid my another set of 'parents.' " Narcissa elaborated.

"I'm a grown man, Narcissa. I don't have parents anymore, and I hardly think I'm going to be adopted any time soon. And how can someone undo an experience?" Severus demanded, sounding agitated.

"It suggests redoing the bathing experience altogether, and treating said person as if they were the age when a child first experiences a bathtime in a big tub." Narcissa cleared her throat. "So around one and a half to two years of age."

"Yes, let me just put an add in the paper that states I want someone to bathe me like I'm a toddler." Severus sneered. "That wouldn't be humiliating at all."

"It suggests using a couple close to the afflicted person." Lucius iterated. "Someone like an aunt or uncle, or even older siblings..." He trailed off, knowing Severus would catch on the subtly.

"What are you saying Lucius!?" He growled.

"I am saying that Narcissa and I would like to help you and that we wouldn't mind using this therapy on you."

Severus was silent for a long time, and Lucius feared he was going to be hexed, but instead Severus slouched his shoulders. "Are you sure, won't it be...awkward?"

"Severus, I am your older brother. I've taken care of you when you've been beyond drunk."

"But that's...different. I don't want to be treated like... a toddler." Severus whispered the word, as if it was shameful.

"That's what the book suggests, Severus." Narcissa said gently. "And like I said, it had a high success ratio."

"I don't know..." Severus bit his lip. "I guess it can't hurt to try."

"Before you agree, Severus, you need to understand that you _will _be treated like a toddler. There will be _no_ breaks in between where you can be an adult and that once you agree, Narcissa and I won't stop." He looked Severus, who was now squirming, dead in the eyes. "Do you still agree? Once it starts, it doesn't stop."

"Severus, we would treat you like we treat Draco. Like a parent should treat a child." Narcissa soothed.

"I guess...I guess I agree then. Yes." Severus nodded, still looking unsure but resigned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius sat on the edge of his immense swimming pool-like tub, similar to that of the prefects bathroom. The pool-like bath was sunken into the ground, and the many taps ran all different types of colored water, soap bubbles, and foam. Each golden tap was set with a different jewel on top and the shelves built into the walls around it were filled with towels, soap, bath powder, bath salts, shampoos, conditioners and all sorts of other hair care products. He turned the taps on, deciding to stick with silver bubbles and nice pine scented water. Opening a jar of soothing salts he tossed a great many handfuls in. He waited for a few minutes, the tub didn't take long to fill despite its size, and checked the temperature. It was perfect.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa was sitting on the atop the closed toilet lid and Severus, to his chagrin, was sitting atop her lap. He was embarrassed beyond belief, and thought about changing his mind, before he remembered Lucius had said that his yes was final. And even though Severus was sure he could talk himself out of this, he didn't want to. He _needed _help. No matter how much this hurt his pride, he was going to _try_.

"Alright, let's get Severus undressed." Narcissa cooed, actually cooed, and Severus grimaced.

"Is _this _necessary?" Severus asked, wishing he had demanded to read the book before agreeing to this. He didn't want to question their intentions, but _damn _this was embarrassing.

"Shhhh." Lucius hushed him, like he would a child, and Severus felt every bit the toddler as Lucius kneeled on the floor and removed his boots and socks. Severus couldn't help it, he squirmed, until Narcissa wrapped her arms around his waist tighter and started to shush him like he was a child. He stilled instantly, only shifting every few seconds. "Arms up, Severus." Lucius ordered, standing in front of him.

"I can undress-"

"Shhhh." Narcissa insisted. "You've to let us work." She scolded. "Now, arms up."

Swallowing his pride, he lifted his arms, and allowed Lucius to remove his cloak and robes. After his big brother had done that, he started to unbutton his shirt, and Severus blushed angrily as he stared off at a wall.

"Alright, love, stand him up." Lucius and Narcissa spoke as if he wasn't there, and Severus had never felt so...small or helpless as she stood him up in front of the kneeling Lucius who made a move to unfasten his trouser.

Severus jerked away violently, but Narcissa held him still. "Ah ah ah, Severus. You agreed." She scolded, holding him firmly as he felt his whole face go red.

"I can-"

"Shush, Severus. Let us work." Narcissa said gently, holding Severus by the hips as Lucius undid his trousers.

Severus couldn't help it, he gave an embarrassed whimper as Lucius took down both his trousers and pants. When the older man brought them to his ankles, he looked up at Severus.

"Left leg up." Lucius ordered.

Severus froze. He _couldn't._ That was too much. Being helped out of his bottoms brought him back to what the marauders did in fifth year, not to mention it took away his independence. He'd never have agreed to this if he knew what it entailed.

Evidently Lucius didn't like his non-compliance as a sharp swat sounded and he felt his bottom sting madly. Three more sounded before Severus could push aside the shock and move away from Narcissa. He grunted as he tripped, falling over the pants still around his ankles. He landed on his back, the breath leaving him.

In seconds Lucius was over him, tugging his bottoms. Severus quickly planted his feet on the tile, not willing to let his go any further. "NO Lucius, I'm done. This is too much." He protested, using all his strength to keep his feet from lifting.

"This is happening, Severus. You agreed, and we are only trying to help you." Lucius scolded. "Now lift your legs. Seeing as you can't do it like a big boy, we're doing it this way."

It was then Severus realized what position he was in. Instead of being like a toddler and standing while he was helped out of his clothes, he was on his back like a baby who needed help with anything. He clutched his pants tightly, seeing how serious Lucius and Narcissa were. "Lucius, please, no." He whispered, closing his eyes tightly. A sharp swat on the side of his bum had his biting his lip. It took all he had in him to force himself to lift his legs and allow his bottoms to be lifted from him.

"There's a good boy." Lucius crowed, patting his bottom lightly before allowing Severus to sit up. "Now, let's look at the nice tub should we?" He asked, guiding Severus to the side of tub. For a moment he was fearful Lucius would just throw him in, instead he just stood beside Severus, reaching a hand in to the bubbly water full of toys (much to Severus's chagrin.) "Stick your hand in, Severus." He coaxed. "See? The water is _nice_."

Severus wanted to leave. They were talking to him like he was a baby. But that didn't much seem like an option now. He reached out a shaky hand, dipping it in the pool-like tub, surprised when it didn't burn at all.

"Does Severus want to get in the tub now, or should we wait a minute?" Narcissa asked sweetly.

"Wait." Severus said quickly, still unsure. He felt sick with anxiety, and wanted to forget this whole thing.

"Alright." Narcissa held up a magical globe that changed scenes every time a person shook it. Severus was absolutely fascinated with the conversational piece the Malfoy's kept on their parlor desk. "But Severus only gets to play with the globe during bath time." She said firmly.

Severus scowled. That hardly seemed fair. They knew damn well he enjoyed the thing and they used it against him. The thought that they were very serious about this therapy sunk in then, because the fact that they were willing to remove a conversational piece to aid him spoke volumes. But still, how many times did they plan on doing...this?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Should we stand up in the tub?" Lucius asked, splashing the water around a bit.

Severus frowned but peered into the water. It _seemed _safe and it smelled good. Maybe he could stick his feet in and sit on the edge. That didn't seem so scary. And if Lucius and Narcissa were there, he couldn't fall under the water. "Can I sit on the edge and put my feet in?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, Severus. Go on now." He coaxed.

Severus moved slowly, grabbing hold of Lucius's arm as he lowered himself as he sat on the edge and stuck his feet in. He relaxed considerably when the water didn't scald his feet. He kicked his feet about, checking for surprise hot spots. He didn't find any at all.

"Alright, are you ready to sit in the tub?" Lucius asked. "Or kneel?"

"Maybe...maybe kneel." He whispered, slipping into the water while still holding tightly to Lucius's arm.

"Good boy." Narcissa crooned, as Severus sat on his knees in the water. "Why don't you play with the globe a bit until you're ready to sit."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius breathed out in relief when fifteen minutes later Severus sank down to sit on his bottom, distracted by the globe in his hands. Lucius was glad that the trinket seemed to so easily hold most of Severus's attentions. While the raven-haired man still sat stiffly, he was no longer breathing heavily from fear.

"Alright, Severus. Narcissa is just going to put some shampoo in your hair. You can keep playing."

Severus nodded, staring at the scene of Hogsmeade in front of him. He didn't so much as protest as Narcissa lathered very expensive shampoo in his lanky hair. The scent of mint filled Lucius's nose as Narcissa made sure to cover every inch of Severus's hair before grabbing a bottle of exfoliating body wash.

Severus was still as she placed the stuff on his back, but when she began to scrub it in, Severus flinched and pulled away, turning his back from the onslaught. He did not look amused. "That hurts." He hissed.

"I know you have extra-sensitive skin, Severus, but this will only take a minute." Lucius assured, fishing the globe out of the water and handing it back to Severus. "Sit still or you'll get a swat."

"But-"

"Sit still Severus." Lucius warned. "It will be done in a minute."

"Fine." He grumbled, glaring down at the toy in his hands. "But it really does hurt."

"I know, I know. Shhh." Narcissa comforted, beginning the process again. She worked quickly, getting Severus's arms in the process although Severus was rather reluctant to allow that. "Let's get your feet now." She purred, holding up a pumice stone.

Severus eyes in warily. "Will it hurt?"

"No, Severus. I promise." Lucius comforted. "Come on now, hold a leg up for Narcissa."

Severus sighed heavily, but lifted a leg and Narcissa grabbed it beneath the ankle. Using her free hand she started to scrub, but Severus quickly pulled away laughing. "That tickles!" He protested, once he got a hold of his chuckles.

"Oh yes, Severus is ticklish." Narcissa remembered, tickling said man beneath the chin.

"Stahp." He insisted, pushing the hands away with a grin. "I'll keep my leg up." He promised, sticking a leg out so Narcissa would stop tickling his chin.

It took twenty minutes to do two feet, with Severus's squirming, but finally the pumice stone was put away and a large plastic cup drawn out from the tub. "Alright, Severus. We're not going to dunk you under the water. But the shampoo needs to be rinsed out, and we're going to pour this over your head to do so. Keep your eyes closed." Lucius warned, expecting immediate compliance.

"I don't want to close my eyes!" Severus yelled, looking panicked and betrayed.

"It's just for a second, Severus. You can hold my hand." Narcissa soothed, grabbing hold of Severus hands. "Now close your eyes, Severus. Be a good boy."

"Count to fifteen, and we'll be done." Lucius amended, waiting until the black eyes closed to start pouring the shampoo out. It took quite a few rinses, but once he was done, Lucius was pleased to see the hair looked cleaner and healthier than ever.

"Good boy!" Narcissa sang, already placing conditioner in the hair. It was specifically bought for Severus, as this conditioner was made for oily hair which Severus clearly suffered from.

"Alright, play with your toys for awhile. The conditioner has to settle." Lucius ordered, patting Severus's head.

After half an hour, Narcissa washed the conditioner out, and washed Severus with great dollops of body wash made specifically for sensitive skin. Severus didn't mind that part at all and sat quietly, occupied by reading the labels on several bottles and containers that were on the shelves behind him.

Lucius and Narcissa allowed him a few more minutes of play time, before Lucius stood up and clapped his hands. "Alright, time to get out Severus." He smiled at his brother. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus allowed Lucius to help him out of the tub and wrap a towel around his waist, although it was completely unnecessary. He even let himself be sat down on a stool in front of the large mirror while Narcissa started to lotion his body with lotion that was supposed to keep his skin from getting rashy.

He allowed himself to be redressed in pajamas, and then lead down in the living room where he enjoyed a few hours of cuddling with his older brother before he was sent off the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"No wonder he didn't come down to breakfast." Lucius sighed, gazing down at his younger brother was sound asleep in his bed at Malfoy manor.

Narcissa nodded, a concerned look in her beautiful eyes as she pressed her lips to Severus's forehead. "He's feverish."

"I _thought _he looked ill last night." Lucius agreed, recalling how irritable Severus had been yesterday.

""Cissa? Lucius?" Severus's eyes fluttered open slowly, glassy and unfocused. "I don't feel good. I'm itchy." He complained.

"You're itchy?" Narcissa questioned, brushing the black hair out of his sweaty face.

"Yes." Severus sounded miserable, and Lucius went to one side of the bed while Narcissa took the other.

"What else is bothering you, Sevy?" Narcissa asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm itchy." Severus complained, rubbing at his eyes with a scowl. "And cold."

"No sweetie, you're not cold." Narcissa assured, pulling the blankets down from Severus's chin. "Let 'Cissa see your arms."

"Cissa! I'm cold." Severus whined, scowling heavily when Narcissa ignored him and pulled up one of his sleeves.

"Oh _shit_." Narcissa cursed, still sounded graceful despite the swear. "He's got the grindylow pox- look at his arm!"

Lucius groaned loudly, leaning forward to see the small white pox-marks that were almost invisible on Severus's ghostly skin. "They're all over, too." He noticed, seeing them dotting Severus's face as he leaned closer.

"'Cissa, you angry?" Severus asked, sounding fearful.

"No, no, no, of course not!" Narcissa soothed sweetly.

"Cissa? Lucius?" Severus slurred. "I don't feel good. I'm itchy." Severus repeated. "And cold." He added, yanking his blankets back up to his chin.

"I know, sweetie, I know." Narcissa purred. "I'll run you a nice, _hot_ oatmeal bath."

"No!" Severus growled feebly. "I don't _want _a bath."

"It'll stop the itching." Lucius enticed. "And it'll warm you right up."

"No." Severus grumbled, pulling the blankets up over his head.

"'Cissa, go start the bath. I'll stay here with him." Lucius offered, yanking the blankets back to reveal a very petulant Severus. "Use our tub." He added. While the rest of the tubs were quite fantastic and expensive, the master bath was even better.

"Lucius..." Severus slurred. "Did 'Cissa leave because I made her angry?"

"No, Sev." Lucius promised. "She's running you a bath."

"I'm not taking a bath." Severus argued weakly, a bratty tone creeping into his voice.

"Severus..." Lucius warned, letting the attitude slide as his brother was ill.

"But-"

"No, no buts." Lucius scolded slightly. "You'll feel _much _better after."

Severus sniffled, his bottom lip quivering. "Can I have the globe in the tub?"

"I don't you'll be feeling up to playing with it, but _yes_." Lucius nodded. "You get to play with the globe during bath-time."

"Are you angry?" Severus whispered, glassy black eyes looking fearful.

"Why would I be?" Lucius asked, using his sleeve to wipe away the sweat on his brother's brow.

"For getting sick?"

Lucius sighed, wanting to use every awful Dark Spell he could think of on Severus's parents. Settling down on the bed, he rested against the headboard. Severus rolled on to his side and rested his head on Lucius's lap without any coaxing.

"Narcissa and I will _never _get cross with you for getting ill." Lucius comforted, rubbing his back.

"_Ever_?"

"Never ever." Lucius agreed. "You're family, Severus. And what do I always say about family?"

"Family takes care of each other." Severus reiterated, his voice slurred and croaky.

"That's right." Lucius nodded approvingly. "And the older ones _especially _take good care of the younger ones."

"No matter how annoying it gets." Severus teased weakly, grabbing hold of one of Lucius's arms and holding it closely.

"No matter how annoying it gets." Lucius smirked, using his free hand to continue rubbing Severus's back. "You can be quite the brat, you know."

"Not a brat." Severus protested weakly, a cross look coming over his face.

"You're not a _big _brat." Lucius conceded, smirking at Severus's childish behavior that was a side-effect of grindylow pox.

"Sorry for not coming for breakfast." Severus apologized, soaking Lucius's lap as he was covered and drenched in sweat.

"You're not in any trouble for missing a meal. _This _time." Lucius assured.

"Can I go to sleep after my bath? Please?" Severus begged, hugging Lucius's arms tighter.

"You really must not feel well, not if you're pleading to be put to bed." Lucius stated. "Yes, you may go to sleep after your bath."

"Can I sleep now, and no bath?" Severus tried, clearly hoping to weasel his way out of the much-dreaded bath.

"Nice try, Severus. But no." Lucius said firmly, smiling at the pout that now rested on Severus's face.

"But it's not bath night." Severus complained. "I had a bath _yesterday_."

Lucius rolled his eyes as Severus made a semi-valid point. Bath-time _was _strictly every other day for Severus, but like everything, there were exceptions. "This bath will take the itch away." He reminded.

"I still can play with the globe?"

"Yes." Lucius nodded. "Now come, I'm sure Narcissa's got the bath ready."

Severus heaved a very put-upon sigh, but rolled to the side, allowing Lucius to stand up. "I don't want to, Luciush."

"I know, Severus. But you'll feel better." Lucius soothed, holding his arms out. "Come on, now."

Severus's lip quivered but he scooted toward Lucius's outstretched arm, wrapping his sweaty arms around Lucius's waist. "I'm too dizzy to walk."

Lucius shook his head but hefted his brother into his arms, an easy feat considering Severus small stature. Making sure Severus was secure in his arms, he headed out of Severus's bedroom.

"I'm still cold." Severus whispered, resting his head on Lucius's shoulder.

"We'll warm you up soon." Lucius agreed, feeling the sweat dripping from Severus's arms unto his neck and sweat dripped from Severus's legs wrapped around Lucius's waist.

"Okay..." Severus sighed.

Lucius headed into his own master bedroom and hurried into the bathroom, pleased to see the large pool-like tub was already full of the oatmeal bath and the water steaming.

"Ohhhh, what's with the pouty face?" Narcissa teased, hugging Severus as Lucius settled him unto her lap.

"Cause I'm cold and itchy." Severus whined, fat tears finally falling down his cheeks. "Tired, too."

"Yes, we'll put you to bed soon." Lucius promised, removing Severus's pajama top.

"Soon?" Severus looked hopeful and sniffed loudly.

"Yes, very soon, Sweetie." Narcissa crooned. "Let Lucius get those bottoms off and we'll get you in the tub."

Lucius hastily removed the last of Severus's clothing, and stood him up, walking him over to the tub. "Come on, step in." He coaxed, relieved when Severus didn't pitch the usual fit he did when it came to bathing.

"Water feels funny." Severus muttered, slumping into the water.

"Do you want your globe?" Narcissa asked sweetly.

"No."

"No?" Lucius exchanged worried looks with his wife. "Why not?"

"Don't want to waste time playing, want to sleeeeep." Severus explained, clearly fighting to stay awake in the tub.

"Alright, alright." Narcissa placated. "Be a good boy and soak for five minutes."

"Do I get snuggle time after this?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Of course, foolish boy." Lucius mock-scolded. "You get cuddle time after every bath and whenever you need it."

"Not itchy and cold anymore." Severus yawned. "Can I sleep here?"

"Absolutely not." Lucius said firmly, sharing a smirk with his wife.

"Stick that bottom lip back in." Narcissa insisted, giggling at the pout Severus displayed.

"Okay..." She growled, sniffling a bit. "Can I have juice instead of cocoa for cuddle time?"

"Of course, sweetie." Narcissa promised. "What kind?"

"Cold juice." Severus insisted. "I'm hot now."

"Alright, Lucius grab him out of the tub." Narcissa insisted.

"Up you go." Lucius obeyed the love of his wife, and pulled an unresisting Severus from the tub before wrapping him up in a large robe.

"NO!" Severus growled. "Too hot for the robe!"

"Hey! Attitude." Lucius warned. "You watch that tone."

Severus's face crumpled and he started crying heavily, clinging tightly to Lucius as he lifted the sobbing man to his hip.

"Lay him down on our bed, Lucius." Narcissa ordered. "I've got put the anti-itch lotion on his or he'll scratch his skin raw.

"Want to go to sleep!" Severus hiccuped, working himself into a fit.

"Soon, sweetie." Narcissa comforted, kissing Severus on the forehead as Lucius laid him atop their bed.

"I'm t-tired...and ho-hot!" Severus complained, kicking one his feet down on the mattress.

"Lay still." Lucius ordered gently. "Let Narcissa get this lotion on you, you'll feel better."

Severus whimpered but went limp, allowing Narcissa to open up the bathrobe up and slather his body in the purple lotion.

"It's cold...feels nice." Severus breathed, sniffling a bit.

"Mm-hm." Narcissa agreed. "Turn over, Sevy."

"Okay, 'Cissa."

Lucius smiled as Severus obeyed. "Good boy. That's a good boy."

"Alright, let's get you into some dry pajamas. You sweated through your last pair."

"Cause I'm hot." Severus slurred.

"We'll cool you down." Lucius promised, slipping a pair of pajama shorts unto Severus, figuring they'd be much cooler than longer ones Severus prefered. Adding a short-sleeved top on Severus, he flipped him over onto his back.

"Alright, open up." Narcissa coaxed. "Let's see how high that fever is."

Severus bonelessly complied, allowing Narcissa to stick the thermometer into his mouth.

"Oh my." Narcissa's eyes widened when she looked at the numbers on the display. "You need a fever reducer."

"Reducer?" Severus warbled, half-asleep.

"I'll be right back." Narcissa told Lucius. "I'll get his juice and the potion."

Lucius nodded, and sat atop his bed. As before, Severus quickly rested his head in his lap, the lavender scent of the lotion reaching up to Lucius's nose.

"Love you, Luciush." Severus yawned, his cheeks flushed.

"I love you too." Lucius replied, rubbing his back.

"You and 'Cissa going to make me feel better?"

"Of course we are." Lucius purred, kissing his brother's cheek.

"Can I play with the globe?"

Lucius frowned. "That's a bathtub toy, Severus. You can play with something else." He hated to deny his sick brother the globe, but Severus needed to associate the good feelings it gave with bathing.

"But I want to play with." Severus whimpered, his chin quivering.

Lucius sighed. "No, Severus. I'm sorry." He said firmly. "What about a book?"

"Dr. Suess?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Which one?"

"Horton hears a Who."

Lucius accioed the book, relieved that he hadn't asked for How the Grinch Stole Christmas again.

Grabbing hold of the book, he carefully repositioned Severus so he could see the pictures. Right as he was about to begin Narcissa returned, water bottle in one hand and a potion in the other.

Scooting onto the bed on Severus's other side, she pressed the vial to Severus's lip. "Drink up and then you can have the juice."

Severus frowned but complied, wrinkling his face at the taste.

"Good boy." Lucius praised, smiling as Severus greedily sucked on the water bottle of apple juice.

"Go slowly." Narcissa reminded. "We don't want you to sick up."

Severus nodded and slowed his pace, pulling the spout away after a while. "Cuddle time?"

"Of course." Narcissa and Lucius answered at the same time.


End file.
